Sir Aaron
Sir Aaron is a Bloodliner who lived thousands of years ago in what is now the Duchy of Rota. He is an ancestor of Ash, and who Ash inherited one of his Bloodlines from. History The New Timeline (Past) Aaron was a Rotan Knight who spent much of his time researching Bloodliners. On one expedition, he and Lucario stumbled upon a temple that contained some of Celebi's power. When Aaron and Lucario unknowingly activated this power it sent them to the distant past. In the past the partners were confused in what happened and where they were. They reached out with their aura sense and took notice of a large contingency of people and Pokemon marching along. This was even more interesting to Aaron because they appeared to be lead by a Psychic-type Bloodliner. Looking to ask where about they were, the two ran out to meet the army. When the army became visible, the banner that they carried was all too familiar to Aaron. It belonged to a long dead commander, General DeEsper. This brought Aaron to the conclusion they somehow made it into the past. Knowing of how the upcoming battle the army faced was going to turn out, Aaron approached DeEsper hoping to settle things peacefully. DeEsper was suspect of Aaron due to his a Rotan garb, and issued a duel challenge wherein he lost he would turn his army away. Wanting his duel to be honourable, DeEsper ordered his men and Pokemon not to interfere. The two fought and when Sir Aaron was taking the lead, DeEsper's Alakazam tried to attack Aaron from behind. Lucario stepped in and the two Pokemon then started a duel of their own. After the four were fighting for some time and both Aaron and Lucario were getting closer to victory, DeEsper initiated an incredibly powerful Future Sight attack targeting Lucario. Right as Aaron was about to claim the win against his opponent the Future Sight materialized. In order to save his partner Aaron pushed Lucario out of the way of the attack, taking it himself. Aaron awoke in a strange place surrounded by what resembled his Aura Spheres. Touching these spheres allowed Aaron to see visions of what were presumably futures. They all were disastrous except one, where Aaron saw small flashes of Ash's life. Aaron was then brought back to consciousness by Lucario and Celebi who explained that the boy he saw was one of Aaron's descendants, and he would do great things. Now back in their own time, Celebi told the two to continue living as they were, but the next time they met they would take steps to ensure his descendant got assistance. Soon after, Aaron's Pidgeot appeared bringing urgent news about Aaron's lover Hanako. Aaron and Lucario hurried to her side atop Pidgeot. Years later at the Tree if Beginning, Aaron and Lucario along with Celebi and the Mew that resides there meet to prepare for Aaron's ancestor. Mew helps Aaron put some of his spirit into the tree so when a descendant enters Rota the tree will know and will indicate as such to the Rotan residents. Then Lucario and Aaron say goodbye before the two legendaries help to seal Lucario in a staff that will only release him when in the presence of an heir who has awakened enough of their abilities. Aaron takes the staff to the royal family to be kept until such a time an heir arrives. Pokemon Lucario Pidgeot Bloodline(s) Species (Lucario) Sir Aaron can potentially use any move a Lucario can learn. He also has the same control over Aura a Lucario has, this includes an Aura sense, imbuing some objects with his energy, and releasing bursts of Aura. Known Moves: * Aura Sphere * Force Palm * Detect * Shadow Ball * Bone Rush * Dark Pulse Family Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners